


Puppy Tails - The Scarf

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Other, Sex, solo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scarf smells like it's owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - The Scarf

John knew it was wrong the moment he picked it up. The soft cashmere felt so good in his hand. The way he imagined Sherlock’s skin would feel. John shuddered at the thought and lifted the scarf to his nose. It smelled like him, a hint of mint and tea tree from his shampoo, musky with the slightest hint of tobacco.

John slipped the scarf into his pocket and went to his room. He locked the door and put the scarf on end of his bed. His feelings confused him, he wasn’t homosexual, he’d never been interested in any other man. Just Sherlock, and that was it, he’d hit the nail on the head. There was no-one like Sherlock. 

John unzipped his trousers and slipped them down, his cock was already straining against his boxers. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. ‘This is wrong’ he thought ‘he’s your best friend.’ John finished stripping off allowing his cock to spring free and sending his shoes flying across the room. He laid on his bed the cotton duvet rubbing slightly giving his cock some relief. He put his head into the scarf, and a wave of euphoria came over him. Fuck, it had almost made him come just from sniffing it. John stuck his tongue out tasting the material imagining the taste of Sherlock’s hot naked skin. Sherlock underneath him panting begging for more. He ground his cock into the duvet cover and moaned, the scarf resting under his cheek. He rolled onto his back, pulling the scarf from underneath his head. He trailed the cashmere across his neck down his torso and fisted the material around his cock. It was even more perfect than he had imagined. He wrapped the rest of the scarf around his balls fondling them at the same time and grunted. He didn’t give a fuck who heard him now, and if Sherlock walked through that door he would rip his clothes off and fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to sit for a year.

His come soaked into the material mingling their scents together. His whole body was shaking as he lifted the scarf to his mouth. He tasted it, Sherlock and his essence mixed together. He jerked as his body sent a final drop of come onto his stomach.

“Fuck!” He said to himself as he realised what he’d done. He hadn’t planned to come in it, he’d just been caught in the moment. John put his clothes back on and looked at the label on the scarf. Thank god it wasn’t dry clean only. He grabbed what dirty clothes he had and headed down to the kitchen. There were small mercies in life. Sherlock was still in his bedroom. John quickly shoved the washing into the machine and pressed the ‘on’ button as Sherlock came out of his room.

“You look flushed John.” Stated Sherlock. John looked across to see a rather ‘pissed off’ looking Gladstone sitting in a baby carrier attached to Sherlock’s chest. 

“Oh bloody hell Sherlock!”


End file.
